


Matters of the Heart

by Silver_Wraith



Series: It's All in the Game [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: During Bryce's birthday party, Ohm and Bryce end up going all the way. All that's left is to decide what will happen when they realize what they've done.





	

Ryan looked up at the celling and couldn’t help but ask his heart why he was feeling that way. He didn’t want it. His heart fell in love and now the pain is in his chest. Why did it give itself away, when it seemed like Bryce wanted it to be just a one-time fling? Now his heart wouldn’t stop dreaming. It was a desire and nothing more. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t forget such sweetness. It was going to make him go mad. It wasn’t fair to let Bryce walk into his life. It wasn’t right to not give Ryan any way out of it. Now, his heart would have to withstand it all, since it came up with that passion. Ryan was afraid that it would happen. To love is not like a walk in the park. His heart was a fool and sometimes forgot that it was Ryan.

He changed his gaze to the sleeping boy next to him. How was supposed to face Bryce after all that happened between them? Ryan didn't know if he should leave before the other woke up, or stay, talk it out and decide what they are going to do about their relationship. Ryan feared that it wasn't going to end like he wanted, with Bryce in his arms and become a couple. After their blind date, Bryce told him he needed time and didn’t want to get involved with anyone. It was like Ryan’s hopes to love someone had died. Bryce deleted his profile on the dating apps and never spoke about what happened between them again. So, whenever they played a game together, they had to pretend that the time they spent together in that restaurant was not important. The only thing that didn’t die in Ryan was how much he seemed to love Bryce. Even being pushed aside, he couldn’t help but be dragged into the pink sensation that was loving his gaming partner.

But to understand why it reached that point, we would have to go back to when it all happened.

* * *

 12 HOURS BEFORE

Bryce had invited the three of his best friends to his birthday party and they were going to celebrate it on a nearby nightclub. Jonathan and Luke were there already, now they were just waiting for Ryan to ring the doorbell so they could get ready for the party. Luke wasn’t stupid though. He noticed something was going on, and he was aware that something to do with the change in Bryce and Ryan’s behavior. There were no dirty jokes between them anymore. They seemed to not be having fun at all when they played together. Even some subscribers were aware of their lack of enthusiasm.

“Bryce, you ok? You seem kinda distant.” Luke pointed out and brought the youngest of the group back to Earth.

“Oh, I’m fine Cartoonz.” Just then the doorbell rang and Bryce went to answer it. He looked through the spyhole and saw Ryan on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath and unlocked it. “Hey Ohm.”

“Hey Bryce. Happy birthday.” Ryan said and they hugged for a few seconds, although he didn’t want to let go. “So, hum… I got this for you. Hope you like it.”

“Thank you.” Bryce took the box in his hands and ripped the wrapping so he could see what Ryan got for him. If he was as kind as he was when they had their date a couple of months ago, Bryce was sure Ryan got a nice gift. “I really liked it, Ohm. Thanks.”

“It’s a picture frame, if you want to put some of the photos you took of your cats, or whatever…” Ryan couldn’t help but blush for how he knew so much about Bryce and feeling a little glad that the gift he gave pleased the birthday boy. “So, yeah. When should we head out to the party?”

“Bryce said we should get there by 10, but if they keep changing glances like that we would be there by midnight.” Jonathan joked and it was Bryce’s time to blush. He didn’t look like a schoolgirl in love, did he? While Luke was beginning to have an idea of what went through between them. Not with all the details, but they surely have been talking to each other and not just while playing a game.

“So, hum… Can I use your shower before we go?” Ryan asked feeling kind of icky after the plane trip. Before Bryce could answer, Luke couldn’t miss that opportunity to make a joke about it.

“Oh, Bryce will let you use more than just his shower.” As if Bryce wasn’t blushing before, now he looked like he had a tomato for a face. Ryan couldn’t help himself. Loving everything about the youngest of the group, he found it extremely cute to see Bryce get flustered with probable dirty images of the two of them together.

“Haha, very good Cartoonz. You should become a comedian.” Ryan laughed sarcastically as he walked into the bathroom. He sighed and looked at his image in the mirror. He didn’t know for how long he would be able to pretend he didn’t feel anything for Bryce, but unfortunately the other didn’t seem to be as willing as Ryan was. Stripping himself he jumped went into the shower and got ready to celebrate the life of the person he cared about the most.

* * *

When they finally got to the club, loud music playing and people dancing they felt excited for a cool night. The four went straight to the bar and again Luke couldn't help himself.

"Hey, I want an Acqua Velva, my crazy friend here wants a Piña Colada and these two want Sex on the Beach." Jonathan let out his usual laugh as Ryan and Bryce glared at Luke. "What? I am sure you two will enjoy it."

Once the drinks were ready, Luke and Jonathan walked into the dancefloor. Bryce and Ryan laughed at their moves while taking slow sips from their glasses. But then they looked at each other in the eye, feeling the tension in the air.

"Thanks for coming for my birthday, Ohm. Means a lot." Bryce said close to Ryan's ear because of the beat coming from the speakers making it impossible to have a normal conversation.

"Anything for you Bryce." Ryan said back and they stayed in the bar for a while. Soon their drinks were gone and Bryce had an idea.

"Wanna go for tequila shots?" The younger asked and Ryan had to admit he was kind of surprised that it came from the cute boy that was Bryce McQuaid.

"What, really? Nah, I don't think that's a good idea." Ryan responded and Bryce pouted.

"I thought you said you'd do anything for me." That hit Ryan's soft spot. How could he say no for anything the blond YouTuber had in mind? He smiled broadly at how Bryce wasn't so innocent as he looked.

"It's on, Brycie-poo." He announced and ordered the bartender to serve them some tequila shots. "Ok, first one to drink 10 doses wins."

"You going down Ohm. Three, two, one... Go!" Bryce yelled and they chugged down as fast as they could. In a few seconds, the younger of them was in the lead. Ryan was certainly distracted at how much Bryce was sexy through his eyes. And because of that, the blond was clearly the winner once all his shots had been drank while Ryan was still on his seventh. "Yeah! I won. You weren't that much of a competition though, Ohm."

"You got lucky there." Ryan said back admiring how Bryce's hips moved while he did his victory dance. Until a random guy came closer to them and squeezed Bryce's ass.

"What the fuck?" Bryce turned around and saw the guy smiling at him.

"Hey cutie, wanna do it in one of the stalls? I can show you a really good time." The guy said and it made Ryan's blood boil in his veins. So he placed himself in front of Bryce and pushed the man away.

"Get off dude, he's not going anywhere with you." The gamer in love warned but the guy didn't seem to care.

"I didn't know he had a boyfriend. I tell you what, tough guy... Why don't you join us? It would be one hell of a three way." The guy was obviously drunk, but it wasn't an excuse to be an asshole.

"I'm not gonna say it again. Fuck off and leave him alone." Ryan's hands turned into fists as he shielded Bryce with his own body.

"Or what?" The guy asked and that was it. A punch straight to the face sent him to the ground.

"I got more where that came from. So you gonna leave or I am gonna have to knock you out?" Ryan threatened and even though Bryce hated violence, seeing the older stand up for him like that made his heart beat faster. They watched the guy get up and stumble away until he was out of sight. Ryan then turned to his friend with a worried expression."You ok?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for sending him away." Bryce said and smiled the smile that Ryan loved.

"Anything I can do for you?" The older asked as the only purpose in his life now was make Bryce happy.

"Get me another drink?"

* * *

"Ok, I think you should slow down now, Bryce." Ryan said as he watched the younger ask the bartender for a gin and tonic. It was his tenth drink, not to count the ten tequila shots he had before all that. Ryan was slightly intoxicated but with a little more sense on when to stop.

"You such a bummer." Bryce said getting his drink and walking towards Ryan. He tripped on the way and Ryan was more than ready to hold him so he wouldn't fall. Bryce had his hand on Ryan's chest while the other held his glass for dear life. "Wow, nice pecs, Ohm. Thanks for saving my drink too. You're my hero, you know that?"

"Seriously though, Bryce, I think that is enough alcohol for one night." Ryan still had the younger in his arms. "I'm taking you home."

"C'mon, let's just have one last drink together. I'll get one for you." Bryce went back to the bar and leaned on it while the bartender smiled at his cuteness. "Can you get my handsome friend here a drink? Make it strong, since he seems like a strong guy. Thanks, sweetheart. You're the best."

"This is the last one, then I am taking you home." Ryan said after his drink was ready.

"Thanks, Ohm. Cheers." Bryce said as they brought their glasses together. "I might let you fuck me when we back at my place."

Ryan choked on his drink as Bryce said that. Where did that come from? Did he really meant that or was that the alcohol doing the talk? It's not like he was in position to deny that he wanted it but only if Bryce wanted it too.

"Excuse me?" Ryan questioned still not believing what he heard.

"I said you could fuck me when we back at my place!" Bryce repeated and laughed in the end. "C'mon, I bet you also want to get a feel of my ass just like that guy did. But you're different, I'd allow it if you did. Yeah, touch my ass, Ohm."

"Bryce, you're drunk. You don't mean those things." Ryan didn't believe his own words. He then felt Bryce grab his hand and guide it to his ass.

"Pretty nice huh? I bet you always wanted to do that." Naughty Bryce was such a turn on for Ryan. And it got worse when the younger started feeling his thigh, really close to the crotch. "Seems like Ohmwrecker is not lacking downstairs too. I like it."

"Ok, that's it. I'm taking you home." Ryan announced and dragged Bryce out of the club. He called a cab and went straight to the apartment owned by the birthday boy. He was sure Luke and Jonathan could take care of themselves.

* * *

"You need to rest. C'mon, I'll take you to bed." Ryan said as they walked past the front door of Bryce's apartment.

"Damn, you really want to, huh? Can't blame you, I've got a really nice ass." The younger said as he was taken into his room. Once Ryan put him on the bed, Bryce pulled him for a kiss. The Maskedgamer's muscles didn't make him strong enough to fight it. He wrapped his arms around Bryce and deepened the kiss. It felt so wrong, but he couldn't miss an opportunity like that. Bryce was begging to be fucked which Ryan was more than willing to do, but certaibnly the regret would hit them hard once they woke up.

"Take me Ohm, make me yours." Bryce moaned as he felt Ryan move his lips to his neck. He started pulling on the older's shirt to get it off and so they could take it to the next level.

* * *

And so we are back to the start, Ryan rethinking of all that happened while waiting for Bryce to wake up. He really didn't know how their relationship would be after all. But as he was told once, expect the best, be prepared for the worse. He wasn't sure about the last part though...

"Hmm... My head hurts..." Bryce mumbled as he finally showed life signs. His hand went straight to his bottom as he felt a sting to it. "My ass hurts. Ohm? What are you doing in my bed? Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Oh no! Don't tell me we... We didn't, did we?"

"We did." Ryan simply said looking at Bryce's eyes as they on their sides and in front of each other.

"Fuck! I told you not to tell me! Jesus, what did you do to me last night? I'm sore." Bryce pointed out as any movement he made reminded him that he took all of Ryan, even though he barely had any recollection of it. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it as we did it." Ryan commented since his mind would never erase the most important night of his life. "Bryce I know we agreed to not have anything going on between us. But we didn't agree what we would do if something like this happened. Tell me, why don't you want to be with me? Is there someone else? You in love with another person?"

"No, and no. I'm just afraid of relationships."

"Please give me a chance. You're all I think of. We have so much in common. I would never hurt you, and I would kill everyone that ever tries to. I am not strong enough to let go of you twice." Ryan let his heart do the talking and Bryce felt so good to know that his friend was as much in love as he was for him. "Please, Brycie. I love you..."

It was then that Bryce pulled his head forward and kissed Ryan. The older was pretty sure that he almost died there. His heart was jumping in his chest like a kangaroo. He still believed that it was all a good dream and that he would wake up anytime soon. But while he didn't, he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

"So I take that as a 'yes'?" Ryan asked and it make Bryce laugh.

"Yes, you silly. Means I love you too." Their foreheads touched and they rubbed their noses together. "Just promise me you will be gentler next time."

"Anything for you, Brycie-poo." Ryan responded.

"Where's Delirious and Cartoonz by the way?" Bryce asked finally remembering the two other guests at his party.

"Cartoonz texted me saying he and Delirious got lucky in the club. They will be here by lunchtime. Which means we got plenty of time to make out a little more." Ryan said with his naughty tone knowing he'd be rewarded with a big smile from his new boyfriend.

"I want to take a picture of us. So I can put it on my knew frame." Bryce said while caressing Ryan's chest.

"Pants on or off?"


End file.
